Down Town
right|Down Town right|220px Down Town es una de las tantas músicas de la serie FIFA, es cantada por De Staat, tiene una duración de 3:08 minutos. Apariciones * FIFA 14 Letra |-| Inglés = I am the big broom who cleans up your act A huge wall at the gate, dressed in black It got the shiny head, v on the chest And if you can't be clean this is what you'll get Go hang your coat, or get the fuck out And when I take you out, I'll take you out loudly Eternal frown on the face and bored to death But if I get the call, you know what you'll get I say yeah Take out the trash I am the king of down town I am the king of down town I am the king of down town I am the king of down town Down, down, down, down, down town I'll tell you what, you won't get in But it's the tennis shoes, not the color of your skin These are the rules only I can bend The judge is here On my feet, the rest of the night While you all dance, I wait for a fight Eternal frown on the face and bored to death But if I get the call, you know what you'll get I say yeah Take out the trash I am the king of down town I am the king of down town I am the king of down town I am the king of down town Down, down, down, down, down town |-| Español = Yo soy el gran escoba que limpia su acto Un enorme muro en la puerta, vestida de negro Se puso la cabeza brillante, v en el pecho Y si usted no puede estar limpio esto es lo que se obtiene Ir colgar su abrigo, o lárgate Y cuando yo te llevo, yo te llevaré a cabo en voz alta Ceño Eterno en la cara y aburrido hasta la muerte Pero si me da la llamada, ya sabes lo que vas a obtener Yo digo sí Sacar la basura Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, centro de la ciudad Te diré una cosa, usted no conseguirá en Pero son las zapatillas de tenis, no el color de su piel Estas son las reglas que sólo yo puedo doblar El juez está aquí En mis pies, el resto de la noche Mientras que todos bailan, espero una pelea Ceño Eterno en la cara y aburrido hasta la muerte Pero si me da la llamada, ya sabes lo que vas a obtener Yo digo sí Sacar la basura Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Yo soy el rey de la ciudad abajo Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, centro de la ciudad Categoría:Música